Hide & Seek
by Mariella Montgomery
Summary: An Addek two-shot set in the middle of season 1. Addison doesn't come to Seattle, but Meredith gets to know that she exists in another way.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys,

I decided to write another Addek one shot, but when I started writing, I noticed it would be a bit longer, so I made it a two shot. I had this idea during watching Private Practice again.

Some information:

- The story is set in GA season 1, somewhere in the middle.

- The song I listened to while writing is "Hide & Seek" by Imogen Heap. so I named this story after the song.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

So, have fun and I would be really happy if you reviewed.

Love Mariella

* * *

**Hide & Seek  
**

**Chapter 1**

Derek Shepherd liked Seattle so far. SGH was a good hospital, he liked his colleagues and right now Meredith Grey was with him in his trailer and things were heating up fast. She was so young and different from … no, he couldn't think of her now. He tried to stay in the present, but snippets were coming to his mind, how her red hair looked in the bright sun of Central Park, how it took him month to convince her to go out with him, how she looked when she smiled and how it felt when he kissed her. Derek and Meredith were in bed by now and short time later. When Derek had his orgasm, he whispered in Meredith ear. "Oh Addison." Meredith felt like frozen on the spot. Did he just call her by another woman's name?! She pulled back quickly, which made Derek look at her confused, obviously he hadn't noticed that he called her by the wrong name, which made the anger grow. "Seriously?" Meredith screamed at him. Derek, who felt quite comfortable until now, looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Who's Addison?"  
Derek looked at her shocked. "What?"

"You were calling me Addison during we had sex!"

"I …" Derek felt lost at word. "I'm sorry Meredith, it was a slip of the tongue."  
Meredith looked at him even more mad. "Who the hell is Addison then?"  
"She's … somebody that I used to know back in NY."

"That's all I get? Seriously? You know what, I will go now, because you can't say another woman's name during sex and then only say, that she is someone you used to know!" Meredith screamed at him and stormed out of the trailer. Derek was left speechless. Why had he called Meredith Addison? He wanted nothing more than leave his old life behind and start over. He sighed and helped himself to a glass of Scotch. He should apologize to Meredith the next day and try to explain with really telling her, who Addison was. Things were becoming really complicated by now.

Meredith entered meanwhile her house, where all interns were watching a movie. Christina looked up, when Meredith entered. "Hey Mer, thought you would be at McDreamy's?"

Meredith only shrugged and went to her room with Christina following close behind. She stood in the doorframe for a while, until she asked. "So, you gonna tell me what happened?"  
"He called me Addison."  
"Who?"  
"Derek, during sex, he called me Addison."  
"Did you confront him?"  
"Yeah and he only said that she was someone he used to know back in NY."

Christina smiled smugly and got a notebook. "So, what's the problem? There's something called internet."  
She searched for a while until she found a photo of Derek, an unknown woman and man. They were smiling brightly and the woman was standing between the two men. Meredith looked at the screen now too. Christina scrolled down and saw what was written under the photo "9th annual Gala for Cancer-Patients at Mt. Sinai, NY. from left to right: Dr. Derek Shepherd, Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd and Dr. Mark Sloan"

"What?" Meredith was shocked. She looked at the woman again, she was tall, skinny and looked absolutely stunning in her deep blue gown, which matched perfectly Derek's tie perfectly. But what freaked her out most was her name Addison Montgomery-SHEPHERD!

"Maybe she's his sister." Christina tried to calm Meredith down.

"Why should he say his sister's name during sex?"  
"Ok, you have a point here." Christina told her and started to search again, but this time she didn't search for Derek Shepherd but Addison Montgomery-Shepherd. Short time later she had found an article about Derek, Addison and Mark, in which they were praised for their excellent work at Mt. Sinai and in which stood "Dr. Derek Shepherd and Dr. Mark Sloan had known each other since they were kids. They met Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd during med school and Derek Shepherd added here "The moment I saw her, I fell in love with her and knew that she was the one for me, the one I would be marrying someday." By now the two Shepherds are married for 9 years." Christina looked at the date of the article, which was dated two years ago. Meredith looked miserable by now. "Hey Mer, maybe they are divorced."

Meredith didn't look at her, but searched for more photos and on most of them she found Derek and Addison standing close and in many pictures he was lovingly smiling at her like he was the happiest guy ever that she chose to be with him. She only found one picture taken of Mark and Addison, in which it seemed like Mark had taken Derek's spot. "I don't know … what if he's still married."  
"But he left her, right?!"

"Right."  
"But he called her name … maybe you should talk to him tomorrow."  
"First thing in the morning." Meredith told her.

Derek woke up the next morning and felt quiet bad, because of the alcohol and because of his dreams. He had seen Addison over and over again. Her hurt face when he left and told her they weren't Derek-and-Addison anymore. Had he left too soon? Had he given up to quickly? But she cheated on him, he had found her with his best friend in their bed and beside all anger her felt hurt like never before, it was like a slap straight in the face. He hated her for what she did, but could he really hate her completely?! Also Mark words were echoing in his head "She misses you Derek. You are absent and don't care like you did before. Be careful, because eventually she will move on and leave you, because she's Addison and she won't keep waiting forever. She will fall in love with someone else and will leave you if you will stay absent." He had brushed it away at the time. He never really thought Addison would move on without him. He never expected her to move on and never with Mark Sloan. He entered SGH still deep in thought and went to his office to go over some charts. Short time after he entered, he heard a knock. "Come in."

Meredith entered with lots of papers. "So, you say Addison is someone you used to know. These are all printed articles about you AND Addison Montgomery-SHEPHERD." She stated.

"Meredith … she's my wife."  
Meredith couldn't stop the tears that were in her eyes by now. "You are married and don't think this would be maybe important to me if we're in a relationship."  
"I … left her."  
"Why?"

"I really don't wanna talk about that."  
"So you know what, you don't have to, because I don't care. Not about you or your freaking wife. Your freaking wife, who finished high school early top of her year, who went to med school with you and was top of your year there too, who is not only a world-class neonatal surgeon, but has a board certifications in Obstetrics and Gynecology AND Maternal and Fetal Medicine. You know I had some really bad relationships in my life, but this is the worst, because I thought things would be different, that we could really be something, but you have this wife you don't want to talk about, but know what, even though you are mad at her for some unknown reason, there will be the day when you notice what you lost, because after I read as much as I could in the internet yesterday … you can't hate her forever, because she's brilliant and she saves babies. So if you aren't finished hating her, please let me be, because I am hurt now, but I will be even more hurt, when we continue this and in the end you choose her over me." Before Derek had the chance to reply Meredith turned around and left.

Derek looked at the articles and photographs Meredith had brought with her. He noticed one photo instantly. It was of him and Addison up, which was taken about 3 years ago at a charity event for the Met opera. They looked so happy and in love and Addison was breathtaking beautiful. Then he noticed another photo, it was taken at the Met opera charity event last year. It was of Addison and Mark, Addison looked still breathtaking, but her eyes didn't match her smile. She looked sad and he only noticed now, that she looked scarily skinny. What had he done? She was always the strong one, got over all her issues and stood up for herself and others, but when he looked at the last photo taken of her now she seemed broken and not like herself. He stood up, because he couldn't stand to sit around anymore.

Please review. 3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys,

I feel so honored that so many people took their time to review, follow the story and liked the story. Thank you so much for that. :D

One little thing I like to add here, because it really bothered me: I got an anonymous review, where the person flamed me for the pairing. I don't write Mer/Derek stories, because I don't like the pairing, I write ADDEK stories and made this really clear in my description of the story. So if you don't like an Addek pairing please do me and yourself a favor and don't read my stories, because I'm an Addek fan-girl. I accept that their are many people, who like an Mer/Derek pairing way better and write stories about them so please accept my pairing as well.

So, now one more little thing: I named Addie's and Derek's lawyer Andrew. No special reason, I simply needed a name. ;)

So now have fun with the second chapter, I really hope you enjoy it as well and keep reviewing.

Love Mariella

Disclaimer: I still don't anything.

* * *

**Hide & Seek – Chapter 2**

Seven hours later Derek Shepherd entered Mt. Sinai in Manhattan, New York. He felt quiet nervous, when he entered the OB/GYN wing. He kept looking for Addison and found her finally standing at the nurse station with some patients files and discussing something with the nurses. No one of them had noticed him so far, which gave him some time to look at her. She looked skinny, even under her lab coat he noticed that she was a lot skinnier than she used to be, which scared him, because she looked like collapsing every minute and he doubted that it was healthy. He noticed that she came along with the nurses really good. She always did and she always knew all of her nurse's names. Lots of surgeons didn't bother too much, but she did and that was why they loved her and wanted to work for her and he noticed that they seemed to be worried about her too, but before he could step up to her Mark walked up to her. Derek noticed the anger boiling up inside him, when he hugged her and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. When Mark stepped closer while talking to her and brushing her hand one or two times like he did it accidentally – but Derek knew it was on purpose, because it was like he used to do it in the beginning - it was enough for Derek, he stepped forward, made the way over to them in no time, drew him back from her and hit him hard straight in the face. Addison was shocked to see and Derek and that he hit Mark so hard. "What …" She started, but Derek interrupted her. "I can't believe you whoring around with him, I thought it was a one-time thing." He stated loudly. Everything was silent and you could hear a needle drop, when Addison only looked at him with a hurt expression and then turned around without another word and left. Mark grinned at Derek darkly. "Great start Derek, after you haven't seen or called her for two months."  
"Screw you Mark." He told him and left.  
Mark sighed and followed him. "You know, it was a one-time thing."  
Derek turned around. "Between Addie and me, nothing happened before or after that night and in this night … I took advantage of her hurt. I know I shouldn't have these feelings for her, because she is your wife, but you made me take your place Derek. This is no excuse for what I, we did, but it's the truth, you were absent and you didn't care and let's face it Derek, really face it. You can't have thought that she will wait for you forever. She tried so hard to make her notice you, but you didn't …"  
"Seems like you did. So what's the fucking problem?" Derek was mad at him, but deep inside he knew that everything Mark was telling him was true.

"The fucking problem is that your wife is working herself to the ground. Have you really looked at her when you saw her just now? This isn't healthy! She only eats when it's absolutely necessary, goes home to change cloth and is back in the hospital in no time. Before you left she loved your brownstone, but now she only stays as long as possible. You were the only one in the whole world, who had the power to break Addison Forbes Montgomery and know what, you did over and over again and I was there to pick up the pieces, but in the moment I'm not too sure if it can be fixed this time. At least I'm not the one, who can fix it this time." Mark turned around and left.

"Where the hell are you going?" Derek asked him angry. "And her name is Addison Forbes Montgomery-SHEPHERD!"

"Stitching myself together or do you think I want to like this for the rest of my life." Mark told him while walking away. Derek didn't response anything, but Mark saw that his ex-best-friend couldn't suppress a grin. Maybe it wasn't too late to fix their friendship and maybe it wasn't too late for him and Addison to fix their marriage. He had to admit that he had fallen in love with Addison over the last years, but he also knew that she was miserable without Derek and if Derek was the one person that could fix it, he hoped that he would do it.

Derek went into the direction of Addison's office. He knocked and when he heard her "Come in." He entered. Addison looked at him, but said nothing. Finally Derek sat down opposite her. "Hey."  
"Wow, I haven't heard from you in two months and all you say is hey, oh no wait, first you accuse me in front of my whole wing to be whore, I nearly forgot that." Addison told him bitter.

"Addison …"  
"Derek you know what, I give up, take what you want and let's go on living. I'm sorry for what I did and I will probably never stop blaming me, but I can't go on like this. I already have called Andrew, the papers will be done by the end of the week."

"Papers?"  
"Divorce papers, Derek. That's why you're here, aren't you?"

"I …"  
"Derek, it's ok. I know things haven't been like they used to be for a while and ..."

Derek got frustrated, because she never let him finish her sentences. "Would you simply shut up!" Addison looked at him confused, but didn't say anything. "I … have been with someone else in Seattle." Derek told her after a while.

Addison nodded. "I know, I have talked to Richard for a few times."

"She knows about you."  
"What?"

"I … well this is actually pretty uncomfortable, but … I was calling her by your name."  
"You were what?"

"Yeah, it was … a slip of the tongue or at least I thought that in the beginning, but when she researched on me, on you, on us and entered my office angry with all this articles and photos … I noticed it wasn't. I was mad at what you did and I still are, but I can't run away, I can't, because even though you hurt me, I know I hurt you too by being absent, by leaving you waiting for me, by not being the man you married and when I asked myself what was left if I put all the hurt away, I noticed that I still love you. I can't hide from that forever and I don't want to seek another love in another city, because when I met you, I knew you would be the one for me and I noticed it's still true." During talking he stood up and paced through her office.

"So, are you here to stay?"Addison stood up as well.

"I'm here to stay."  
"Wow, that's not what I expected."  
"What?"  
"Everything, you here and wanting something different than a divorce."  
"I want you. I want us." He leaned in and kissed her softly and when he pulled her closer, he noticed again how skinny and fragile she had become and promised himself to make it better, to fix this, because it was his fault that she was broken. Mark was right, he was one of the less people who could break her and he did and then left her in pieces.

Addison needed some moments to recover from the kiss, but then she looked at him. "I want us too, but this will take work."  
"I know, but it's worth fighting for." He told her and she smiled at him, when he pulled her in closer and kissed her once more.

* * *

Please review. 3


End file.
